


Ohana

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohana means family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> The last of two drabbles that I wrote during exam period. Pure Arashi fluff <3 Hope you like it! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!

_"Ohana means family, and family means that no one gets left behind."_ \- Lilo and Stitch

  
It starts, surprisingly, with Jun. When Aiba has to go overseas to film for Tensai! Shimura Doubutsuen, Jun passes him a very familiar ring. He realises in the next second that it's Jun's precious ring that 'no one is allowed to touch except for myself, you hear me?' Nino's head shoots up from where he's seated opposite Aiba and he stares at Jun.

Jun just snaps, "Don't lose it or make it lose its shape or I will kill you." before he goes back to reading his magazine like he hadn't just passed Aiba one of his babies that he'd made him promise never to touch.

The other members notice, of course, and Aiba finds himself ending up with a ring from Jun, a necklace from Sho, a pair of sunglasses from Nino and money from Ohno. (yeah, he doesn't get the way Leader's mind works sometimes, but it's fine. It's what makes Leader Leader after all.)

From then on, it becomes sort of a routine. Whenever one of them have to go overseas, be it for work or holiday, the other members silently (but never secretly, they're family, they notice everything.) pass them something that is theirs as if to say, 'Go there safely and do your job properly, or enjoy your holiday fully, we'll wait for you back home! Come back safely, and since we can't watch over you in person, these items will be our replacements for when you miss us because overseas calls are expensive!'

The items also carry a message of 'You will be missed, come back home soon! We'll be waiting for you!' and they always never fail to help the members when they feel lonely overseas. They bring back souvenirs from wherever they've been to if they have time to buy them as a 'thanks for being there' gift and it's... nice. It's nice and it's them and they're family.

It's also Jun who stumbles upon a quote from an English cartoon one day and finds that it quite fits the five of them and snaps a photo, sending a mail out to the other members with the one word caption 'Ohana!'. They have never heard of the Hawaiian word before, but given where they debuted and the meaning of the word, it becomes quite an important word in their hearts.

And one day, minutes before they get into a helicopter that will bring them to the field where they're going to kick-start their 15th anniversary concert in Hawaii where they debuted so many years ago, they'll whisper that word to each other and let it ring true in their hearts, because family is what they are.

  
(credits to owner)  



End file.
